Fluid dispensers have been for a considerable time to apply liquid weed killers, liquid insecticides, liquid fertilizers and other lawn and garden fluids either along the side edges of or directly on lawns or gardens. In many cases the fluid dispensers for such applications are hand-held fluid containers having hand operated pumps which pressurize the fluid in the container and then allow the fluid to be dispensed through a tube connected to the container with a distal outlet nozzle.
In other configurations the fluid dispensers have been mounted on or attached to a movable wheeled implement such as those commonly used in lawns or gardens. With such configurations the implement carries the fluid container and its associated pump along with the implement and dispenses the fluid to the ground as move is imparted to the implement. While these implement permit the fluid to be dispensed to the ground,their fluid deposited pattern may not dispense the fluid in a narrow path defined by the ground over which a wheel movement on the ground.
When the implements is a lawn edger having a single wheel that is moved along the side border edges of a lawn or garden, dispensing the fluid to killer unwanted growth, such as weeds, in a defined narrow path is critical to avoid the unwanted dispensing on desired lawn sections or garden plants. The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser which dispenses the fluid in a defined narrow path directly on or adjacent to the underlining path followed by a wheel having the dispenser's output nozzle mounted adjacent thereto all as further described herein.